Hello
by IHeartUCato
Summary: "Has no one told you I'm not breathing?" I jump up and spin around to face him. He looks the same as always. His shaggy blonde hair coming down just low enough to almost hide the crease between his delicate eyebrows. His celery-green eyes alight with mischief and life. So much different from the body lying on the street."


**A/N- So this is based off the song 'Hello' by Evanescence. Warning; this may destroy your feelz!**

I've been running through the Abnegation sector for what feels like decades, but in reality probably only a couple hours.

But I'm panicking.

And in my panic time seems distorted.

Everything seems distorted.

As I stumble through these cracked streets which no one has ever bothered to repair, I can't help but feel like a caged animal. Wild. Confused. Scared. Angry. I keep running, dodging bodies, the world blurry and seemingly red in this grey part of town. My breaths coming in painful gasps tasting of metals. Sickening me almost as much as all these bodies surrounding me on every side. I can't escape them. They are everywhere. Bullet holes through them, leaving bloody stains on their once perfectly colourless clothes.

Because we shot them.

_I _shot them.

I shot them and I don't know why. I couldn't control myself.

And now as my penance I can't find Will.

I see few bloody and bruised people stumbling along. Some in grey, some in black. And if I were able to think clearly now I would believe that the killing is over. But I can't. My mind is in a wild turmoil only wanting one thing. I want my Will. And I would shoot for him.

And I find him. Lying on the cold uneven ground. And he isn't moving.

The pain in my throat, in my lungs, is great, my legs are numb and I think I may pass out soon. But I don't think of any of that. All I can think about is my Will lying on the ground.

I rush over to him and drop to the ground with a thud, my knees surely screaming in pain from the pressure but I am too far gone to feel it, and I run my hands over him trying to wake him up.

"Will, come on." I sob. "Get up. We have to go. We have to leave. We have to leave _now_." I run my hands through his silky hair, trying to coax him up. I brush my lips over his praying that this is like all those silly fairytales where true loves kiss saves the day. He doesn't wake.

"Will..." I sob his name out, trying to shake him awake now. "Will come on, get up! We need to go!"

"Has no one told you I'm not breathing?"

I jump up and spin around to face him. He looks the same as always. His shaggy blonde hair coming down just low enough to almost hide the crease between his delicate eyebrows. His celery-green eyes alight with mischief and _life_. So much different from the body lying on the street.

"So you're really dead?" I ask much calmer than I would've expected. He nods, his easy grin taking on a sad note. "Then what's happening right now. Right _here_?" I ask gesturing wildly between me and... ghost Will?

He shrugs and steps closer to me. "I don't really exist, Chris. I am a figment of your imagination."

I just stare at him, tears streaming down my face. Seeing Will like this makes me feel so... Broken. Dead. Will-Dream-Ghost-Whatever sighs, the sound soft, familiar and comforting. Just like his hand is as it cups my cheek. "Please stop crying Christina."

I feel myself smile and I look from him to the Will on the ground and I suddenly feel so much better. "This is a dream. This is a horrible, horrifying dream. Or maybe I'm still in my fear simulation. But this isn't happening."

He frowns and presses his hand harder against my cheek. "Your brain is going into overdrive due to the events that took place here tonight, and you're panicking. You're brain is trying to find something comforting and when you found me, you started stressing and panicking more. You're going through PTSD Chris, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Your brain is just giving you someone to talk to; someone to help you cope. This is really happening Chris."

I frown at him. "Fine. If this is really happening, tell me who killed you." I say, my voice cracking at the word 'killed'. "I need to know who killed you and I need to kill them."

He shakes his head sadly, his hand falling from my face and I immediately miss the warmth and comfort of it. "I can't tell you Chris."

"Why not?" I ask stubbornly.

He sighs. "Because I'm not real. I am a figment of your imagination as we've already gone over. And since I'm in your mind, if your mind doesn't know who killed me, then I can't." As I'm about to protest, he raises his hand up to silence me. "Don't tell me that that doesn't make any sense, because it just doesn't make sense to you since you don't _want _it to. I am just like an imaginary friend, I say and do whatever it is you want or need me to, but I can't tell you things that you yourself don't know." I close my eyes, trying to squeeze the tears back. "Now come on." He says gently. "Like you said, we need to go."

I nodded and together, alone, _whatever_, we made our way out of the Abnegation sector. We caught up with a group of Dauntless and followed them to the Merciless Mart.

Everything was okay for a while. The Dauntless set into routine with the Candor while the traitors went off with the Erudite. I set into a bleak numbness, talking to my 'imaginary' Will when no one was around. And I waited. I waited for the day that I would finally beat this fear or escape this nightmare where I will be safe and with Tris and Will and we will all laugh this off as a fear crazier than my fear of moths.

But then _they _had to come and ruin everything. Tris and Four, no, _Tobias_. They had to come here and get put under that damned truth serum.

"I can't believe her!" I scream, slamming the door to the roof open. After their 'trial' I ran. She killed him. She killed my Will. I've finally found the point of no return in my fear landscape. "She killed you! She looked me in the eye and _lied to me_!"

"Christina." Will sighs from behind me. "She was protecting you-"

"From what!?" I shriek spinning to face him. "She lied to me! She was my friend and she _lied _to me! She's the reason you're _dead_!"

I suck in a deep breath as the last word leaves my lips. This is the first time I've openly stated that Will is actually dead.

He gives me the sad grin that has become a normal feature on his face. "She loves you Chris, that's why she didn't say anything. But I think you've found what you've been looking for."

"W-what?" I ask blinking at him.

"Now you have the truth. And now," He takes a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Now it's time for me to leave. Goodbye, Chris. I love you."

I stare at him in horror for a moment before I realize what this means: I'm not dreaming and this is no simulation. All of this is real. Will is dead. Tris killed him. And now I'll have to figure out how to live without my Will. "No!" I shriek. "Don't go! Don't leave me _again_!" I feel tears pour down my cheeks and drip down my chin, splattering against the cold ground.

"I'll never leave you, not here." He says softly, tapping my chest right over my heart.

"I love you." I sob out.

"I know," He tells me smiling softly. "And I love you. But now I say goodbye so that the next guy can come into your life."

"There won't be another guy." I tell him immediately.

"There will be." He says surely. "Once you move on from me and forgive Tris. All you'll have to do is say 'hello'."

He presses his palm to my cheek again and I close my eyes, reveling in the warmth and comfort until it disappears. And I'm alone.

**A/N- There you go! My feelz destroying story! Review? LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


End file.
